geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamemodes/Comedy
This is a list of all joke gamemode ideas. For the non joke ideas, see Gamemodes. John Cena Tap to slam on the ground, If you tap, The Icon will yell: JOHN CENA!!! Air Air stuff but u going 10x speed Ginger Cookie Variants Double Jump or slide Moonlight Cookie Ginger Cookie but YOU ALL GOING TO SLEEP 220px|U SLEEP Sea Fairy Cookie Ginger Cookie but SEA FAIRY WANTS DRINK UR HAIR! Fire Spirit Cookie Ginger Cookie but YOU ALL GETS HOUSE BURNED IT'S CALLED A.R.S.O.N Pitaya Cookie Ginger Cookie but WE'RE DESTROYING ISLAND "IN SILICO" IN 3 SECONDS! 180px Millenial Cookie Ginger Cookie but IT DESTROYS ALL BOOMERS Cow Milker Julp Julp MOOOOOO!!! I JUST CRATED SLURP JOOOOSE!!!!! Badland shark HELP US TO DESTROY PLAYER BEFORE 3 FORCESHIELD BACKSWING MAKES BADLAND SHARK DIES!!!!!!! Gun For his neutral special, he wields a gun. Tap to shoot down at the ground and ASCEND into the sky, tap while in midair to shoot forward and destroy stuff. Diamond Sword ur noob 1v1 skywars bugwars technoblade smp earth now or ur brain skeppy iq click to attack double click to swing, hold and click to HANYAHHHHHH!!!!! Copy and Paste Tap to copy the level ahead of you, and tap again to paste. Create the ultimate level by copying and pasting the same parts over and over. ' When you click, a dog picture appears on the screen. Frickckckckckckckckckckckkckk mode When you click you move up and when you click again you die. Comedy page It a joke you may laugh now no you take seriously Pihs The ship but backwards. Snoopy He sits on flying doghouse goes woof woof woof and throws woodstock. Muse Dashers BRAIN POWER! let the bass kick O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo AAE-O-A-A-U-U-A- E-eee-ee-eee AAAAE-A-E-I-E-A-JO-ooo-oo-oo-oo EEEEO-A-AAA-AAAA O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo AAE-O-A-A-U-U-A- E-eee-ee-eee AAAAE-A-E-I-E-A-JO-ooo-oo-oo-oo EEEEO-A-AAA-AAAA Pigs Halal legalize pigs (Platformer Mode only) unable to move, but wanders and walk randomly by rng and second intervals, bad luck might die on spike Dual Sabers Hey y'all Y'know, all I do is spam the Dual Sabers So I thought I would just give you another helping of spamming sabers Yeah, that's all I do, y'know? I just- I just sit all over the Beat Sabers with camellia music Nobody likes my music Imma- I should just swallowing sabers myself 'Cause all I do is slice I'm a slice-head... HUUUUH?? What ya wanna eat now, baby? Do you wanna cut of lamb? Sorry, but I just can't do that, Because all I do is spam, I know that you in there hungry, Do you want green eggs and ham? !Sorry, but I just can't do that' Because all I do is spam. You Need VR you have dual sabers slice some cubes gets cut and dodge red walls remember cubes with arrow. Gas It stinks and go through anything but can't win. Usain Bolt Starts with base speed multiplied by 2 (4x speed = 8x base speed) Garden Snails Start with base speed decreased by 0.9x (4x speed = 0.4x base speed) Kid NOT ANOTHER NEEDLE GAME!!! (platformer only) Cubes, able to double jump and shoot The impossible game RobTop sues you for copyright Cytus XI - FREEDOM DIVE SO STUPID Pentagon OH NONONO GET IT AWAY!! Eraser, calm down. PEN ITS A PEN.. TAGON!! - both screaming - Pineapple Mmm, Delicious! B T A G H R C V F F H Y ! Random letters Jestar Heart DONT LET EVERYONE FREE FROM PROSIN OR DIE!!!!! TO JESTAR!!!!! Voodoo Doll Drop it on lava in hell right now. Love Baba BABA IS YOU BABA IS YOU AND DEFEAT BABA IS NOT YOU BABA IS EMPTY ALL IS NOTHING DIES BABA IS YOU AND DEAD BABA IS DEAD BABA IS DONE GAME IS OVER AND RESET Medusa Turns the game into stone 220px Knife Thrower throw a knife to kill spike not blocks but knife kills you when touch Russian Roulette 1 second do russian roulette 1/6 ammo every 5 seconds, bad rng you die. C U B E ? It's the cube but not. Liquids Liquid Lover, froze this water, in ice and evaporates. Fear uncovered, melts this person, Ray of Gold, let it row, i feel yours is sinking YOU DIED! Mosquitoes Ship mechanics suck a monster blood to stay alive if u dont falls up and dies Leech Suck Your Star value (-1 Star) Hungry in 10 minutes, starving to death would lead you breaking 4th wall and having leech and suck ur face blood IRL Technoblade Diamond sword mechanics Skeppy: Halal illegalized you! HANYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! u died to skeppy Gordon Curry You became curry AVOID THOSE INDIAN DUDES THEY'RE GARBAGE!!! Pufferfish Head Chef is Angery and run towards you! Size is 20x larger'' Ur pufferfish '''Carrot is a deadly lazer and distracting! and Head chef will vibe check ZA WARUDO Gives cube a stand randomly generated in the shape of a cube, beats blocks if star cubium, za cubedo, crazy cubeond, golden cuberience, cube free, cusk, soft and cube or c cube. Zomboss Titan Sized Plant is bad Expired Rice Medusa Throws expired rice at u Expired Milk 5 Minutes Craft : JUST PUT SALT, EASY! Brazen Bull u become mechanical bull and u need person and campfire to cook person like KOBE STEAK the problem is CPU temperature on ur device/PC would BRAZEN BULL IS HOT and CPU MELTS 220px Plastic Fist space to punch spike to KB 220px In the Halls of Usuper u become king 220px Vibe Check Doctor Vibe check urselves UNO Reverse/Skip card still sucks Muscle Buildup Flexer your from roblox muscle simulator Sea Polluter every click in gd creates plastic irl into ocean Legs Lets you become legcube from Prelude. Works almost exactly like the robot, except you have much better legs. Code Red CODE RED MA SUSPECTS!!! CODE RED, CODE RED, STOP WASTING TIME! WASTING TIME, CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED. STOP WASTING TIME, WASTING TIME PETA HEI GUIES, TODAY WE'RE RELEASING SOMEONE 99999999 ASIAN CIVET AND GET EATEN MY OWN TIGER THATS RIGHT! I LET ASIAN CIVET LEAD TO EXTINCTION!! jab gamemode when you tap you jab. JAB!Q n Sponge it likes to skydive and play ping pong and table tennis and tightrope walk and fly in balloons and fly in planes sail airplanes The Walk Imagine walking 9/11 on tightrope walking then birds would create white gravy on head Scaphismed Man Appearance: A boat Human but almost decomposion or eaten alive covered with maggots,termites,hornets,etc. will vibe check you Anti-Vaxx Moms Allergic to vaccine, Inject vaccine and dies You created Black Plague V2. Beetroot Become a Beetroot,just like Pufferfish but PEWDIEPIE CHASES AND PURSUES YOU! you can't move. Arson Fire Every Ground is touching, The Fire starts spreading, immune to spike, weaknesses is liquids. JSaB Cubes moves anything and Accross your screen. beware of demons difficulties, that uses touhou technique. Momo become momo c your from momo challenge Exavolta become exavolta hold to lightning to destroy obstacles and burst ur eardrums irl now this extreme demon level was a joke Scp-173 Anyone? wanna blink? If you blink IRL, you died Scp-096 One touch spike, white boi gone insane, tacking destroying static objects and vibe check ur desktop screen irl Choking Rat lack of oxygen, u need oxygen or die. 180px Metal Pill your from in silico, second coin Creeper you explode when you see a spike MLG Peppa Pig MLG Peppa Pig appears on your screen and kills you Olive You Become Evil Core Warning: Core overheating, Nuclear meltdown imminent. Marty your from Air Marty example PERVERT?????? SPAM SPACE BATTLE TEMPATION? AD or up down your are shield, Protect marty from swords spawning. IS MY OVEN OFF? if my oven was 0F, you're safe, if not YOU DIE! FEED YOUR BLOODLUST? spam space harder to smack someone in sleep with crowbar if you dont' YOU DIE if you keep feeding bloodlust YOU GET ARRESTED AND YOU DIE FROM LEGAL EXECUTION GET INTO COCKPIT? try not to hit someone or gets die Project Arrhythmia Cube Just like JSAB cube, but you have 3 lives. Cleetus you become OBESE China VI : UH OH WEANIE THE STINKY POO POO POOPIES HAHAHA POOP POOP POOP POOP VERY HAHA FUNNY �� �� you become OBESE Gorilla kiss cropped gorilla or you die Papers Please we have Approve / Denied stamps get person verified his passport gets approved. saw any something suspicous? gets denied one wrong = 1 strikes 3 strikes = you die Heaven or Hell Director just like paper please but if person does something good in record, gets Approved assign in paper HEAVEN if person does something bad in record, gets denied assign in paper HELL Do one wrong = 1 strikes 3 strikes = you sent to hell irl Necrodancer Tap to sync if you missed the sync = die AUDICA you had 2 guns up arrow to shoot down arrow to shoot destroy objects Touhou just like jsab cube but smaller hit box can grease bullets Poo Usage: House Rental You can house a poo but you can't do poo house. Entrance Poo Exit ? Poo Enter ? Winnie the Flu Tap to Sneeze Someone, and kills china peep only 1 millisecond. Xi Jin Ping Every jump, cancels corona vaccine Coronavirus / Wuhan Tap to Sneeze someone to Infect causes Pneumonia Gremlin Greg Every Tap Says in chat at Hitman Discord Dad: Are ya coding son? Gremlin Greg: yes dad dad close door Gremlin Greg: wink If you die Say in chat at Hitman Discord Gremlin Greg: CONSUME THE CHUM CHALLICE Whale Flop Flop on the spot like a seal. High Flop Do a higher flop. The Komodo dragon IamomaIamomalamomaI ths is a joike The Wiki What you do to the wiki depends on the player, that's you. Basically whenever you die, you'd probably delete a page of this wiki or something? BuTiTi 2 When you enter this portal, you have to play the entirety of Spacelocked before continuing. Spacelocked When you enter this portal, you have to play the entirety of BuTiTi 2 before continuing. 28 Stabs Wounds if you near on everyday objects (ex. spike) the everyday object shouts 28 STAB WOUNDS, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM A CHANCE, HUH? DID YOU FEEL ANGER? HATE? HE WAS BLEEDING, BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY, BUT YOU STABBED HIM, AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!... I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM. WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT? JUST SAY "I KILLED HIM"! IS IT THAT HARD TO SAY?! JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM! JUST SAY IT! Category:Gameplay